


Conscientious Objectors

by Achika



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Father Todd, Gen, Prompt Fic, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Todd cannot sit idly by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscientious Objectors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts).



"Father Todd! What should we do?" Little Colin Wilkes asked, clutching at Father Todd's cassock fearfully.

Even churches and orphanages weren't safe. Not in Gotham.

Father Todd leaned down. There was banging at the door. They were trying to force it open.

"Colin, I need you to go and help the other children hide,"

"But Father Todd, what about you?" Colin asked, eyes wide.

Moonlight poured in through the window, highlighting the shock of white in Father Todd's hair.

"I'll be fine, my child. Now go, hurry,"

Colin ran off, feet thumping against the wood floor. Father Todd sighed in relief and stood, walking up to the altar.

The banging was getting louder. The door, strong as it had been, was old and straining its hinges with each impact. It wouldn't be long now before the sanctuary was breached.

Father Todd said a prayer and took out the shotgun hidden in the altar.

The door gave in with a sickening crack, and in streamed a group of goons painted up like clowns.

He aimed.

"This is a House of The Lord, fuckheads,"

Jason Todd was born on the streets, and he knew that there were no conscientious objectors in Gotham's war.


End file.
